plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Human Soldier
The Human Soldier, simply called "Guard" in Plazma Burst 2, is a major human enemy in '' Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past'' and a skin in Plazma Burst 2. In the first game, Human Soldiers are stationed on the unknown planet in that game, which is also inhabited by Grubs and Falkoks. They are hostile to the Marine. They can be found in all early levels of the game, 1-11. The Human Soldiers are hostile to Grubs, and most likely hostile to Falkoks as well, though they share no in-game contact. They employ a large variety of weapons, from pistols to rocket Launchers. These enemies are initially encountered with little armor and no helmets. As the levels progress however, their armor and weapons become more effective. However, the Human Soldiers remain weak in comparison to the Grubs and Falkoks appearing in later levels. Weapon Variety Pistol C-01p These are the very basic of the Human Soldier army, most likely the low ranks. They are probably scouts or recruits. In the first level, the helmetless human soldiers use unpgraded pistols, but the green-helmeted soldiers seen in Level 5 are carrying pistols that have been upgraded. They usually have very little to no armor and can be dispatched very easily. Even in large numbers, units with the Pistol are not as big of a threat as other enemies are, and can be killed with ease. Assault Rifle C-01r Another common unit encountered infrequently the campaign, these soldiers can first be seen wearing little armor and carrying a less advanced version of the Assault Rilfe C-01r. Past Level 2, they have yellow-visored helmets. In a group, they can be a moderate threat, although they will occasionally shoot each other in the back, for they don't have the best aim along with the weapon's massive bullet spread. Shotgun C-01s Shotgun-wielding soldiers quickly become the most common type of Human Soldier seen throughout the campaign, appearing in nearly every level past Level 3 up until Level 10. These red-visored soldiers form the backbone of the Human Soldier army and are generally well armored, while their shotguns can dish out a large amount of damage. It is not always the shot that hurts the most, but the force you hit the wall that does. Multiple shotgun soldiers can be very dangerous and should be dealt with quickly if the Marine hopes to survive. In most levels, the red-helmeted Human Soldiers use unupgraded shotguns, but in levels 9 and 10, they use partially upgraded shotguns. Rocket Launcher These units are rather uncommon compared to the other soldiers. Using nothing but a Rocket Launcher and wearing some tough armor, these soldiers can be very dangerous. Their weapons pack a great deal of force behind them and can slam the Marine against walls, killing him instantly. These soldiers are only found in Level 7. Plasma Cannon There are very few Human Soldiers that utilize the Plasma Cannon and are some of the most deadly because of their weapons as well as their tough medium-grade armor. The weapon is much like the Rocket Launcher in that the actual shot isn't what kills you but the force at which it throws you against the all is what does. These soldiers are seen in Level 8 alongside the dangerous Rocket Launcher Elite Grubs. Tips The most obvious way to deal with a Human Soldier is to fire at their head. If it is unprotected then it will deal massive damage, but even if protected, it will still deal large amounts of damage. They are much easier to attack if they are unaware of the Marine's presence for you can sneak up on them and get the first shot. High damage weapons such as the Plasma Cannon or Rocket Launcher are optimal because they can usually be killed with one shot. Trivia * It is unknown as to why they are enemies with the Marine. They immediately attack the Marine on their first encounter with him, suggesting they treat all unknown individuals as threats. The Marine could have also been viewed as a trespasser in their military installation. * They use all of the weapons the Marine uses in Forward to the Past. * The visor color can vary; according to Plazma Burst 2, this indicates rank, with the green visor being the "first rank", the yellow visor being the "second rank", and the red visor being the "third rank". In Plazma Burst 2 a unique black visor was introduced, which is referred to as the "fourth rank". * It was confirmed by Eric Gurt that the Human Soldiers have no relation to Civil Security. * In the very first levels of the first game, the Human Soldiers do not wear helmets. There are two types of helmet-less soldiers; a dark brown-haired soldier, and a black-haired soldier. * The leader of these soldiers remains unknown; ranks are difficult to determine, as each human soldier wears similar attire. * In PB:FttP, if the Marine's helmet level is upgraded to level 1, he will look almost identical to the Human Soldiers. * Human Soldiers seem more advanced, yet less specialized than the Civil Security. * They can shoot through glass walls without breaking them. * They are the only characters that have a visually-moving mouth when speaking. * In Plazma Burst 2, they are called "Guard." * They originally had the same voice clips as Noir Lime in Plazma Burst 2; however, as of the Version 1.32 update, their voice clips were changed to that of the Civil Security soldiers. * In level 11 of PB:FTTP, there's a green-helmeted Human Soldier with a shotgun. It is unknown why he is there or how he got there. You can run him over or shoot him. He only appears if you point your weapon in front of you. * There is no helmetless Human Soldier skin in Plazma Burst 2. * If you look closely, there appear to be rank insignias on their arms. The ranks each soldier have are entirely randomized, however. ** These rank insignias were removed from the skins in Plazma Burst 2. Gallery Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Human_Soldier2.PNG|Green visor soldier, referred to as the "first rank". Human_Soldier3.PNG|Yellow visor soldier, referred to as the "second rank". Human_Soldier.PNG|Red visor soldier, referred to as the "third rank". Plazma Burst 2 PlazmaBurst2GreenGuardSkin.png|Green visor Human Soldier in PB2. PB2YellowGuardSkin.png|Yellow visor Human Soldier in PB2. PB2RedGuardSkin.png|Red visor Human Soldier in PB2. PB2BlackGuardSkin.png|Black visor Human Soldier, exclusive to PB2. Referred to as the "fourth rank". 83.PNG|Green Visor Human Soldier PSI Blades (yes) 84.PNG|Yellow Visor Human Soldier PSI Blades (yes) 85.PNG|Red Visor Human Soldier PSI Blades (yes) 86.PNG|Black Visor Human Soldier PSI Blades (yes) 142.PNG|Green Visor Human Soldier PSI Blades (no) 143.PNG|Yellow Visor Human Soldier PSI Blades (no) 144.PNG|Red Visor Human Soldier PSI Blades (no) 145.PNG|Black Visor Human Soldier PSI Blades (no) chars0023.jpg|Green Visor Human Soldier icon chars0024.jpg|Yellow Visor Human Soldier icon chars0025.jpg|Red Visor Human Soldier icon chars0026.jpg|Black Visor Human Soldier icon Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Skins